Addicted
by ughhhhh
Summary: Unrequited love, is one word Kyle knows well. I mean seriously, the boy is in love with his best friend. But it takes rape, hurt, and two other friends for Stan to realize this. Style, Crenny, and unfortunatley, Testabitch is in this too. rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park. Although, if I did, it would be an anime, and all the boys would be couples, and they would be in high school. Thank you.**

**Addicted **

**Chapter One: I'm addicted to You. **

_Boy I think about it every night and day,_

_I'm __**addicted**__ want to jump inside your love_

_Wouldn't want to have it any other way,_

_I'm addicted and I just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough_

I truly do think I am addicted to you.

Addicted to being around your presence.

You make me happy when I want to cry.

And although you don't feel the same way, I will probably always love you.

No matter how far you go. Even when you break my heart time and time again.

I guess that's what unrequited love is like.

But like I said, you are my addiction.

X. x. X. x

"Damn it. He can't treat you like this." Kenny said, pacing through Kyle's room.

"Well, he doesn't know that Kyle likes him, ass munch." Craig dead-panned. Earning himself a deadly stare from Kenny,

Kyle reluctantly agreed with Craig. Stan didn't know the feelings that he felt for him. They were super best friends. But that didn't mean that he knew that Kyle like liked him.

Kyle sighed, "He **is** right." Kyle earned himself a deadly stare this time.

"I don't give a fuck. He isn't just leaving you, he's leaving me and everyone who loves him. It isn't fair. We all planned this. We were all-"

Craig cut Kenny off, "You're being selfish. It isn't everyone he loves life. It's his. He isn't living for you, Ken-doll, he's living for himself. He is making a name for himself. And you both need to get over it." Craig, rolled his eyes, getting up and went downstairs.

Kenny collapsed on the bed next to Kyle. "Ugh! Why does he always have to be right?" Kenny moaned.

"Guess it's just in his nature." Kyle replied.

"But, Stan is leaving. He's going to New York. He knows that I can't go. And he knows that you and Eric can't go. I don't have the money. Eric is out-lawed. And we all know how you get when your around New Yorkers, and New Jersey-ans." Kenny told Kyle.

"So do you think …" Kyle started, tears brimming his eyes, "That he's doing this on purpose?"

"Probably." Craig reentered the conversation, with three beers in his hands. "Let's get drunk?"

Normally, Kyle would have objected, saying "Senior year is important, we need to be studying, college is right around the corner." But he didn't.

"Hell yeah." He answered. Grabbing a beer from Craig's hand. Popping it open, and taking a gulp.

Kenny turned on the music. And they all got drunk. Having their own mini party.

"So … if chu had to choose between Tweek, and Clyde … who would it be?" Kyle slurred.

"Neither." Craig answered. Who was surprisingly only buzzed.

"Chu suck." Kyle told Craig, who just flipped him off.

"-hick- Ooh! Chu should've picked me!" Kenny yelled.

Craig just blushed, and turned on his i-pod.

"Whad-are-you-doin'-now?" Kenny asked, his question coming out slurred.

"Watching Red Racer." He answered, before putting in his ear-phones, and lying on his back.

"Dude, chu are soooo boring." Kyle said, watching Kenny snuggle up on Craig. "And sooo gay."

Craig looked over at Kyle. Not the right thing to say, "Say's the boy who's in love with his best friend."

"Oh shut the fuck up."

Eventually, they all fell asleep. Kyle wondered, what he would do without his best friend?

x. X. x. X

Next Chapter Sneak Peek

So, we have some Stan coming up. Some 'too close for comfort'. Ooh, yeah, and some Self Destruction. -_- Wendy is also being a bitch. , - I fucking hate Wendy these days.

x. X. x. X. x

Okay, so that is it! Since I already have like, five other chapters written, I think I'll upload them. It would be really nice if you reviewed. Yeah. Thank you lovleys. - That is a hard word to spell.

ME: Anyone notice how Craig didn't deny being gay? Haha! Yeah, bet you want some mo' of dat. - Yeah, some Crenny. Don't we all love it? I sure do. I mean, come on, in anime they both are so fucking hot. Like, seriously. But hey, who doesn't think Craig and Kenny are hot. Like seriously. Yeah, but, I'm going to go now. It's like 1:03 am, So, um … yeah.

Puh-leeze review, negative, positive, if you want this to be some hardcore Lemon. Anything will be accepted with grace. Thank you.

Love, Destructer


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park. Although, if I did, it would be an anime, and all the boys would be couples, and they would be in high school. Thank you.**

**Addicted **

**Chapter Two: Self Destruction **

_Out on your own_

_Cold and alone again_

_Can this be what you really wanted baby?_

Kyle felt like he was being torn from the inside out. Like, he was decomposing. Everyone saw this. Except Stan. He didn't see anything. He was too inclined with Wendy, to notice his **super best friend's**__self-destruction. Even Craig, who usually could usually give two shits about people's feeling, was feeling bad for Kyle.

But the thing that devastated Kyle the most, was when he found out that Stan was going with Wendy. That diabolical bitch. She hated, **HATED**, Kyle. She didn't like their friendship, especially when Kyle came out. She tried to drive them apart. Which no-one liked, or understood. So Kenny had to like, get Bebe, to slap the bitch into some common sense. She hated Kyle, and Kyle hated her back. Openly. He let everyone know, even Stan.

When Kenny found out, he nearly puked. Like, he started gagging and everything. Wendy just sat behind, innocently, letting it all happen. Bebe, watched in disgust, as her best friend, tore to other best friends apart.

Shelly and Stan sat in the living room. Shelly was visiting the family. She had really turned out to be quite the woman. She stared at her brother. Who was quite oblivious to the fact that he was getting stared at. Which angered an already upset Shelly.

"So, you're going with Wendy to New York?" Shelly asked her brother, finally breaking the silence between the two. He looked over to his sister, with shining blue eyes.

"Oh, yeah. She was saving up the money. We're already checking out flats and everything." Stan replied, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Kenny and Kyle?" Shelly asked.

"What about them?" Stan questioned.

"Exactly. Did you pick New York?" Shelly asked.

"Nope, Wendy did. She loves the shopping and I could easily get into NYU." Stan replied, disregarding everything about Kyle and Kenny.

"But what about Kyle and Kenny?" Shelly repeated, which was something she did not like to do.

Stan rolled his eyes, annoyed about his sister being so damn nosy, "Well, I know Kenny is doing some modeling, and Kyle want to be in law. So what about them?"

"Goodness, you are the stupidest little fuck I have ever met." Shelly then left Stan, with a stupid confused look on his face.

0o0o0

Craig and Kyle sat in the back of the classroom. The planned on sleeping through the class anyways. Craig looked over at Kyle, who didn't look so good. His face was without color, his eyes looked empty, and he had dark bags underneath them.

"You need to see a doctor." Craig told Kyle.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"You do. Your feeling hot." Stan said, putting his hand on Kyle's forehead.

'_Damn, this is too close for comfort.' _Kyle thought.

And it was, Stan was so close to Kyle, that he could feel his breath on his face. His blues, staring into Kyle's green.

"Dude, back the fuck up." Craig told Stan.

Stan just laughed, and backed off.

"Thank you." Kyle mouthed to Craig, who just shrugged in response.

The teacher walked in.

Kyle stopped caring. He already had a scholarship, he knew everything, yet all the days were crashing into each other. And he was slowly forgetting, The days were consuming him whole. He was in a dark pit. And he felt no one could pick him up from where he had fallen. He didn't have Stan to turn to. Stan was the cause of the problem. Kyle fell asleep.

But then a voice woke him up.

"Wake up Ky." A soft voice said. Kyle sat up.

"S-Stan?" A sleepy Kyle asked.

"Yeah, it's me buddy." Stan said. Kyle smiled, a tired smile, than he got up. Only to stumble back down.

Stan laughed. That laugh that Kyle had fell in love with. He wanted to be with Stan so much. But he couldn't. Wendy had him. Eventually, Kyle was going to be forgotten.

Kyle got back up, he grabbed his stuff, and him and Stan walked out the school. The trees leaves were a very nice green, and the air was warm. Kyle didn't like it, not one bit. All it did was remind him that the upcoming summer, his best friend, his secret crush, the man he loved, was leaving. With Wendy.

"Stan love! Hurry up!" Wendy yelled, from her black Honda. Kyle could see the glare that she was giving him. But decided to ignore it, he wouldn't be seeing that bitch around for a while. – Or Stan for that matter.

"Got to run." Stan said. Running over to Wendy. Kyle saw him give her a kiss, one that lasted a long time, and he could only wonder what those kissed felt like, what Stan tasted like. What it felt like to have his tongue exploring his mouth.

He felt his jeans tighten. 'Damn.' He started to walk home. His jacket covering the bulge in his pants.

0oo0

_Another stitch to my wound  
>Another inch in this thread<br>And I know it all too well when  
>Once again it's happening<em>

_All my love has gone divided  
>All my love is unrequited<br>All my love is unrequited  
>All my love is unrequited<br>_

School went by fast, as did summer time.  
>Wendy took up all of Stan's time. Kenny almost slapped that bitch. And Kyle did. Yup, he slapped that bitch. Slapped that bitch all up and down the block. Then he stayed in a jail cell for a day.<p>

Craig and Stan almost fought. But Kyle stopped them. He didn't want Stan to get knocked out.

Oh, and Kyle, poor Kyle, he had an emotional breakdown. Kenny was there, but Kyle needed Stan, his **super best friend **to be there. But he was too busy with that bitch to be there.

So the days counted down, and down, and now, Stan is about to board his flight. He gives Kyle one last hug. And Kyle whispers five life altering words.

"I'm in love with you."

Wendy pulls Stan away from Kyle.

They board the plane. And they were off.

Stan wanted to kiss him, tell him, "I fucking love you too!" But he couldn't. Wendy dragged him away.

Because she's a bitch like that. And it hits Stan, **Wendy is a bitch. **Which is something that we all know. Because frankly Wendy is a **bitch. **

Kyle thinks Wendy is a **bitch. **

Kenny thinks Wendy is a **bitch.**

Craig thinks Wendy is a **bitch.**

Bebe thinks Wendy is a **bitch.**

Hell, everyone thinks Wendy is a **bitch.**

Fuck, Wendy **knows **she's a **bitch.**

Now, Stan thinks Wendy is a **bitch.**

So, Wendy is a **bitch.**

**x. X. X. x**

**Okay, so, I gave two chapters here. I mean, seriously, I'm fucking nice, and I'm posting this right after the first one. Well, not right after but … yeah. So anyways, as you noticed, I called Wendy a bitch A LOT. Like, I only like her because she beat the shit out of Eric, and outsmarts him. But she is still frankly a bitch.**

**Wendy: Am not!**

**Me: Bitch You are! Get the fuck out of my mind!**

**Yeah, I had this conversation with her all the time. O.o Why are you looking at me like that? Well … it's not because you think I'm psycho? –Takes out knife- Haha! **

Sneak Peek

Well, in the next installment of Addicted (tion?) I don't I forgot, we have Clyde and Token! And a hell of a lot of other shit goes down too! If you want mo of dis I suggest reviewing. Because, well, Kenny is in the next chapter, and I really want to post it! Oh and, in the chapter after the next, know how I mentioned rape … well … MWHAHAHAH! - Oh mi goodness, that is a word? Like seriously, either it is, or my spell checker is a r-tard.

Puh-leeze review, negative, positive, if you want this to be some hardcore Lemon. Anything will be accepted with grace. Thank you.

Love, Destructer


	3. Pentrated

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park. Although, if I did, it would be an anime, and all the boys would be couples, and they would be in high school. Thank you.**

**Okay, before I begin I would like to apologize for the long wait. I had no idea I got reviews for this so I didn't post anymore, but like I said, I wrote the whole thing already so, yeah. When I read the reviews, I was like, "You want more, well I'll give you more OHH!" From Gimme More. Which is a great song, but anyway, here is Chapter 3 of Addicted**

**Chapter 3: Penetration**

Now that you're gone

I feel like myself again

Grieving the things I can't repair

And willing …

One year later.

Kyle has been working his hardest, his **HARDEST **to get over Stan. Like, he's been dating. A lot of dudes in South Park turned out to be gay and bi. But none of them were Kyle's type. None of them but Dylan. Yup, that Goth kid. He had black and red hair, blue eyes. And Kyle was attracted to him. He was attracted to his dark personality. His good looks. And … just everything. He liked him. He didn't love him. But they were together. Boyfriend, and boyfriend. But they were going to see how they're relationship would last. They were going to be put to the test. Because Stan was coming back to visit.

Stan Marsh is coming to town! Stan Marsh is coming to town! Sta-an Marsh is coming to town!

The boy's sat at Token's place. Clyde, Token, Craig, Kenny, and Kyle, that is. The realization that Stan's gone, left, kind of ended up being the topic of discussion, which pissed the Jew-boy off.

"Frankly, I don't give a **fuck**." Token said.

"You don't give a **fuck**?" Clyde questioned.

"He doesn't give a **fuck**." Craig repeated.

"Alright. He doesn't give a **fuck**." Clyde accepted.

No one really gave a fuck. Stan had left. He left them, all his friends and family. And as Token put it, People didn't give a fuck. The only one who cared was Kyle, and he hid that, very well. He acted like he didn't care, but deep inside, he did. A lot. You don't just fall in love, and then fall out of it. It takes a long fucking time.

But he was scared, and he let that show. He had told Stan that he loved him, not just loved him, but was IN love with him. There is a big difference in just saying, 'I love you.' And 'I am in love with you.' Big difference. You love your bro's, you love you mom, but you not **in **love with them. You love them. And Kyle had said **IN **love. Which was true. He was** in **love. And that was that.

"Well, I don't care either." Kenny added.

"Ha. You're not a good liar, Ken-doll." Craig said, winking.

Kenny pouted. "Shut up. You just read people to well."

"I sure do." Craig replied, winking and smirking.

"Ugh. Can we go to Taco Bell? Puh-Leese?" Clyde whined.

"Sure." Kyle said.

"One day, you're gonna get fat. Bebe is going to dump your ass, and no one is going to give a fuck." Token told Clyde. Who in return started to cry.

"Damn it Token." Kenny said.

Then they left for Taco Bell. Which of course (How Cliché this will be) was exactly where Stan and Wendy were. Wendy just had to have that awesome Baha Blast from Taco Bell, and Stan had to get some taco. So they are now stuck in line, behind the fattest dude they have ever seen, who is probably going to order the whole menu.

"Yay! Tacos!" Clyde's nasally voice cheered.

"Shut up." Craig dead-panned.

"You know, you guys are so-" Kyle stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Stan. Gosh, he wanted to jump on him. But retrained himself, he had a boyfriend. He wasn't going to ruin that for some straight guy.

"You alright?" Kenny asked. He had saw Stan and Wendy, and was glaring at the two oblivious people.

"Yeah, just fine."

"Yo! Testabitch! How you and your dick head there?" Craig asked, walking over to them.

Stan's jaw dropped when he was everyone. They all looked different. A year, and they all looked so … hot. Which was Stan the straight man's thoughts.

Especially Kyle, who's Jew-fro was tamed, and had a slight tan. He had gotten even more cuter, and taller. But he and Kenny were glaring at Stan, which made him uncomfortable. Even more so with the –even sexier when mad- Craig approaching them. Even Wendy was staring at all the boys. More so at Token, Kenny, and Craig.

"S-shut up you bastard." She managed to say.

"Yo fatty, there are people in line who won't get a heart attack from eating two tacos, so back it up." Craig said. The poor man backed away, and let the group of boys get in front of him. He retreated to the back of the line.

"Doesn't mean you can cut us." Wendy said.

"Shut up Testabitch." Token said, joining Craig in line.

"What? Did the metro sexuality trend come back?" Wendy asked, regarding the boys choice in clothing.

"Fuck you. It just happens to be that we all have better fashion sense then you. Bitch." Kyle said, cutting in front of them. Clyde and Kenny joined.

"Well, aren't you guys going to ask us how New York was?" Wendy asked.

"Uh- we don't give a fuck." Token dead-panned.

"Uh, well, hey guys." Stan tried.

They all looked at him. Craig just flipped him off. Token turned back around. Stan could've sworn he heard a growl escape Kenny. Clyde just waved. And Kyle said,

"Uh hey." Then turned back around. Stan sighed.

The line was pretty awkward. No one was speaking, and when it was, it was whispers.

"Immature much?" Wendy would say. Only to get an onslaught of 'Testabitch' or middle fingers.

X. x. X. x

They all had they're orders. And Wendy just had to be a **bitch.** And invite Craig and them to eat with them. They of course agreed. So now, Stan is watching a staring war between Kyle and Wendy ensue, while trying to keep Craig and Kenny's glare's from bothering him.

"So, how is Bebe?" Wendy asked.

"Fine." Clyde said, munching into his taco.

"How's Stripes?"

"Dead." Craig replied.

"Oh. So, Kenny, how is your life going?"

"Fine, modeling career pays the bills." Kenny responded, rolling his eyes.

"And Token, how are you?"

"And you care because?" Token replied.

"Well … um, never mind. You Kylie?" Wendy asked, a fake smile on her face.

"Well, Testabitch, I am doing just fine. My boyfriend and I are doing just fine as well. What about you two?"

"Woah! Wait! You have a boyfriend?" Stan yelled.

Kenny and Craig smirked.

"Yeah. Dylan." Kyle responded. Wendy just frowned at Stan's disappointment.

"Me and Stan are doing fine. We might just move to New York. Permanently. Just live there.".

The hurt was evident in his voice. **PERMANENTLY**! The words screamed in his head.

"E-even t-though? But why? S-Stan?" Kyle asked.

Stan just looked down. Not in front of Wendy. He couldn't do this in front of Wendy. Anywhere. But. Here.

"Lets talk outside." Stan said, grabbing Kyle's wrist. Then leading the boy outside of a Taco Bell.

"I told you …" Kyle began.

"You're in love with me." Stan finished. A blush appeared on Kyle's face as he shyly nodded.

"So, so much." Kyle said.

"Well, you are on lucky motherfucker. Cause I just happen to uh … l-love you too." Stan said, cautiously. "And … I wa-want to try this."

Kyle looked deep into Stan's blue eyes. He was ecstatic. But Kenny told him: "**You told him you're in love with him.. We all know he loves you back. He's going to want a relationship. I'm not going to just let you go right back to him. Because, believe me, he still has feelings for that bitch Wendy. And she'll fight for Stan. But you're going to have to play hard to damn get, cause he left you. He left you, to go with that bitch, to New York. That damn bitch!" **Those were his exact word. And maybe Kyle only remembers them, because he called Wendy a bitch a repeated number of times. But Kenny was right and Kyle knew this. So … Kyle decided he was going to play hard to get. He was mentally destroyed over this boy, and he just wants him back now.

Kyle crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "I just happen to have a loving boyfriend."

"I just happen to have a girlfriend." Stan snorted, pointing to Wendy, who was arguing with the boys.

"And, you left me. You just let Wendy drag you across the United States, of fucking America. And when you come back you automatically expect me to take your sorry ass back. No love, baby steps. If you want this … " Kyle paused, pointing at himself, "you're sweet ass is going to work for it." Then he turned on his heel, and went back inside.

Stan was left thinking, **Damn, he is so sexy when he's playing hard to get.**

Then Stan rejoined them, getting glances from Craig and Kenny.

"Oh my gosh, Wendy no one gives a fuck." Token dead-panned.

"Stan and I's house is very nice, it's right outside of NYU!" Wendy yelled.

"Shut the fuck up." Craig said, flipping her off, "Are you guys ready to go?" He asked his friends.

"Yeah." Clyde said. Then they all got up and left.

On the way back to Token's place, Kyle told Kenny the whole story of what happened outside, who told Craig, who told Token, who told Clyde. So now, everyone is babbling about what they would've done, what he could've done, and what he should've done.

"GAH! Shut up!" Kyle finally yelled.

Everyone became quiet. Then they finally pulled up to Token's Crib –as he would call it. They pilled inside and went straight for Token's basement. Which by the way, he had totally pimped out, turning it into a dudes dream house.

"So, are you planning on taking him back?" Token asked, interest in his voice.

"Well … I plan on playing hard to get." Kyle replied slyly.

"And what about Dylan? Are you just going to leave him?" Clyde asked as he popped open a bag of chips.

"Yeah. Are you? He told me that the relationship was sexless. And he was like horny." Craig dead-panned. "Not that I care." He hastily added.

"Pssh- Whatever. I'm just not going to give it up. We've only been in a relationship for three months." Kyle replied, grabbing an apple.

"I would've given it up … not that I'm gay." Craig said.

"And that is the exact reason your relationships don't last." Kyle dead-panned.

The hurt was evident in Craig's eyes, although the rest of his face was emotionless. But the all knew he was hurt. Especially when he didn't even flick Kyle off. He just walked away.

"Damn it. Look what you've done. You made Craig upset. Fucking Craig." Token said.

Kyle replied with a simple sorry. Although he didn't mean it. Craig's relationships never lasted. It was always after he gave it up, the relationship was over. So Kyle felt like he was telling it how it is.

"Damn, harsh." Kenny whispered. He went over to Craig and started trying to make him feel better, which would just make him even madder.

"Well … there goes our fun time." Token sighed.

Just then, Kyle's phone went off. He looked at the caller ID 'Dylan.' A smile overcame his face.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, uh … Marsh is over here." Dylan told Kyle.

Kyle stared ahead, like there was something interesting, not responding to what his boyfriend had just told him.

"W-what?" He finally managed to stutter out.

"Marsh is here." Dylan repeated.

"I-I'll be rig-right over." Kyle then ran for the door. Then he realized that it was indeed Craig's car that had drove them here. So he begged Kenny and Craig to drive him there. They reluctantly agreed and drove Kyle over.

Kyle buzzed in to his dorm, then ran up the flight of stairs, two at a time of course. Then he barged into the dorm room. Finding his boyfriend and Stan having a stare down.

"Hey guys." Kyle panted.

"Hey. What is he doing here?" Dylan asked, flipping his fringe.

"What **are **you doing here?" Kyle asked Stan.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. You are my **super best friend**." Kyle cringed at Stan's word choice. He didn't want to be his **super best friend.** He wanted to be his **boyfriend. **

And what was Stan doing? Dylan knew the situation. Hell, the whole town of South Park knew the situation. In fact, everyone had thought that Stan and Kyle were going to get together, even Eric thought so. So when Stan left, everyone was quite surprised. But no one really … gave a fuck.

"Stan, maybe you should leave. I myself need to talk to Kyle, my boyfriend." Dylan snarled through gritted teeth.

Stan didn't protest, he just mouthed for Kyle to call him.

That left Kyle and Dylan standing there.

Kyle himself had a word or two to say to Dylan about telling Craig about their sex life. But before he could open his mouth, Dylan was all over him.

"Mmm. Dylan." Kyle moaned. Dylan had attacked Kyle's mouth, and was sucking at his bottom lip. Kyle jumped up onto Dylan, wrapping his legs around Dylan's waist. Dylan plopped Kyle down on the couch.

Kyle looked at Dylan, who's eyes looked fogged with lust, and … something else. There was another glint in his eyes. Something that scarred the shit out of Kyle.

Dylan crawled on top of Kyle, straddling the smaller boy.

That night, Dylan had a little fun. At Kyle's expense of course.

No matter how many times Kyle screamed for Dylan to stop, he didn't. He just kept on going,

The worse part for Kyle, is when he penetrated him dry.

He screamed, he wondered how no one heard him. Parties? Probably.

"Ssh, babe, it'll be alright." Dylan cooed.

"Argh! S-stop! P-please! Ahh!" Kyle screamed. Dylan just thrust in harder and harder. "W-why are you d-doing this!" He would ask, but Dylan didn't answer. He pounded and pounded the poor fragile boy, until he reached his climax. No warning at all.

Then, he cuddled with Kyle. He tried to sooth the boy, but he kept on crying and crying. Until he fell asleep. Realizing, he had been raped.


	4. Innocence

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park. Although, if I did, it would be an anime, and all the boys would be couples, and they would be in high school. Thank you.**

_Okay here it is. I'm a good updater right? Hehe. I know, I have no life. But I hope you do like this chapter, and only one or two chapters left, I'm thinking on how to end this. Because, doesn't Stan have to move back to New York? And I read the review and people totally wanted a better sex scene. –Sighs- It's hard. But I tried. Thank you for spending your time reading my story. And thank you for reviewing in previous chapters! I thank you all! It is greatly appreciated._

**Chapter 4: Innocence**

_**I want my innocence back **_

_**And if you can't give it to me **_

_**I will cut you down **_

_**And I will run you through **_

_**With the dagger you sharpened **_

_**On my body and soul **_

_**Before you slit me in two **_

_**And then devoured me whole …**_

Kyle woke up the next morning. Remembering each and every horrific detail of last night. The pain in his ass was a definite reminder. But thing that hurt him the most, is the man that took away his virginity, his purity, his _**innocence**_ didn't even stay.

"_I'll try to make this the most pleasurable experience." Dylan whispered in his ear. Kyle looked up at him, pleading with his eyes._

"_P-please don't." He croaked out, his eyes over flowing with tears. Dylan looked down at him, sympathy looked apparent in his eyes, but, the lust in them over filled them._

"_You don't know what you do to me." Dylan whispers, kissing Kyle, prying his lips open with his tongue._

_Dylan's hands roamed around Kyle's body freely. Moving his mouth to the sensitive nubs on the boys skin. Kyle looked down at him._

"_P-please, if you're going to do th-this, skip the fu-fucking foreplay." Kyle told him bitterly. _

_Dylan obliged, flipping him over. Dylan looked up at Kyle, "Ready?" He asked, positioning himself at his entrance._

"_I don't want you to fucking do this, why the fuck do you think I'm ready!" Kyle screamed. His cockiness taking over him. Dylan growled, pushing himself in, rather harshly._

"_Ahh!" Kyle screamed, even more tears fell down his cheeks. _

"_Fuck Kyle, you feel so good." Dylan grunted, taking himself out, than slamming back in. _

_The pain was horrifying. And it didn't stop, the dark haired boy wouldn't stop._

"_Arrg! P-please stop!" Kyle screamed. "You're a fucking rapist!" Kyle yelled when he didn't get an answer to his plead. This was the most intense pain he ever felt, he could feel himself bleeding. "It hurts so bad." Kyle muttered._

"_I'll make you feel better." Dylan whispered into his ears, running his hand down Kyle's chest to his rather non-aroused manhood. He slowly started to pump, still not arousing the red head below him._

"_Don't fucking touch me." Kyle said._

"_You …. Know … you … like it." Dylan grunted between thrust and pumps. _

"_I'd –ngh- only like it if the man I loved was doing this." Kyle whispered. The thrust got harder and harder. The moans and grunts behind him louder and louder. Kyle knew what was coming next. A final loud grunt confirmed it and Dylan pulled out and flopped down beside Kyle._

_Kyle felt the cum dribble out of his ass and he sighed, relief, anger, and fear ran through him. He tensed up even more as a strong arm wrapped around his body. He looked at Dylan, and the boy kissed him. _

_How? After he did such a thing. Kyle thought, starting to cry. _

"_Ssh, ssh, baby it'll be okay." Dylan said, pulling Kyle closer into his chest. No matter how many times he said that, it didn't help Kyle. He still cried. It took hours until he went to sleep in the arms of his boyfriend, his rapist._

Kyle started to cry again. How dare he!

His phone went off beside him.

'Kenny.' It read. He picked up the phone, ignoring the call, and checked it. He had 10 missed calls, Kenny, Craig, and Stan. Along with 11 texts. Damn, these people were persistent. But he realized it was Three p.m. So of course they would call. When classes were out, they were probably going to barge in his dorm.

He butt cheeks felt like they were stuck together. And his ass was hurting even more by the minute. He had a major headache too. He sat back on his blood stained sheets, and started to cry even harder.

"Why would he do this to me!" He asked out loud. "What the fuck did I do to deserve this!"

Kyle tried and tried to go to sleep. But it was so hard. Every time he closed his eyes, it would replay over and over. The screaming and everything.

He checked his clock. Four o'clock. They'll be here.

"Where the fuck is he?" A very familiar voice asked.

"Let's check the bedroom?" Another voice said.

And before Kyle knew it, Kenny and Craig were in his room. Kenny's eye's widened. As did Craigs.

"What the fuck happened?" Kenny asked. Eyeing the room. "Did you guys have sex?"

Kyle nodded his head. Then he started to cry.

"He … he – r-rap-raped me!" Kyle sobbed.

"Where is he?" Craig asked. "I'll kick his ass! I will murder him."

"No, let me do it." Kenny growled. "I'm calling Stan."

"N-No! Don't t-tell him!" Kyle yelled.

"Fine. But we're kicking his Goth ass." Craig answered through gritted teeth.

Kyle heard Craig slam the door. The look on his face before he left, was one that no man would want to see. Like, he looked like he was about to murder someone.

"I'll get you cleaned up, sweetie." Kenny said. "Craig will kick his ass for you. Then I'm going to kick his ass. Then were all going to kick his ass."

Kenny cleaned Kyle up. Then threw away the blood stained sheets. The pain in Kyle's ass was worse than the time he got a hemorrhoid.

"Withholding sex, never again." Kyle laughed dryly. Which got him a stare from Kenny.

"No one deserves to be raped Kyle. No one. I don't care if you were withholding sex for a fucking year, you don't need to be raped. If I see him, I'm kicking his ass so bad! And you know what, maybe I should learn how to fight like Token. He can throw some fucking punches."

This time Kyle really laughed. He loved his friends. But he did not love the pain in his ass!

-Sigh- I know, I know, the rape scene totally sucked. But, I'm not too good with that. But I did 'enhance' on the rape scene. Right? I tried my best, and I'm totally going to do shout outs in the last chapter which in coming up.. There's only like one or two chapters left. –Sighs- Sad, but I'm already working on some other stuff, like I have 6 documents opened here and an 10.000 word story. Oh and did you guys notice a little romance between Kenny and Craig? I did, I tried to give little hints, but I'm also writing another story that is related to this one in a way. But um, yeah, tell me how I did on the rape scene. And yeah, I might end it with a fluffy moment or something. Because I don't think a sex scene would prove justice. I mean, he just got raped seriously. . Okay, bye bye. Thanks for the reviews! Greatly appreciated!

**But seriously, since when is THAN a word? Like then is but fucking THAN? What the hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own South Park. Although, if I did, it would be an anime, and all the boys would be couples, and they would be in high school. Thank you.**

Okay, before I start, I want to say, Welcome to the last chapter of ADDICTED. Thank you all the people who have kept reading all the way through. –Sighs- this was hard work. But I'm working on improving my writing skills, I need to learn how to develop characters, and 'certain' scenes. I might just write T rated things until I feel ready to write lemon. . But I'm working on TWO Crenny things. Rated T though, but anywayzzz … Here be the last chapter.

SHOUT OUTS! You don't have to read this part if you don't expect yourself to be in it! But you are, because your reading this!

So Devious – Thank you. You are one of the people who helped me decide to enhance the rape scene.

xXCookieDoughXx – Thank you, you're also of the people who helped me decide to enhance the rape scene.

A Hater – Who by the way offered to do a one-shot for me! I'm totally going to dedicate my next one to him/her!

Iluvkenny –I do to, I love Kenny.

And all those people who kept on reading, and fav'ed and and alerted and what not.

And as much as I hate to admit it, thank you to those mean asses, who cussed me out and shit … you definitely made my day. :o( - That by the way is a sad clown.

_**When you see My face hope it gives you hell **_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**_

_**Well he's a fool your just as well**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

1 month Later.

Yes, Craig had indeed beat the shit out of Dylan. Sent his rapist ass to the hospital. But he was just going easy on him.

When they told Stan, he about damn near shot himself in the head for not helping. Craig told him **"Our intent wasn't to kill him, but to drastically change his views on life." **Which Stan replied to by saying **"Fuck that shit! I'm going to beat the living shit out of that raping dick! I-I'll get Christophe to show me some shovel moves, then stick a shovel up his ass! Then, I'll have Eric teach me some torture methods, and slowly kill the bastard!" **Craig replied telling him, **"Shut the fuck up you sadistic freak. Not even Damien talks like that." **And that ended the conversation.

Kyle had some therapy sessions. Sleeping was the hardest thing Kyle did these days. The images would replay in his mind, over and over and over. He couldn't get it out his mind. The screaming, the bleeding, the-the everything. He was scared that Dylan would just find him and do it again. Even though he went to jail, it scared him.

He had night terrors, woke up in the middle of the nights, expecting Dylan to be standing in the corner.

But his friends support helped him through it. Although she was reluctant, Wendy helped too. Even though none of them understood what it was like, they tried. And that's what mattered most.

And plus, the 'event' helped them get closer. Stan and Kyle that is.

xXxXx

Stan and Kyle sat at Starks Pond. Everything was the same, the beautiful Pond, the tree, the butterflies, the faggy Harley riders. Just as it was as they were kids.

"So …" Stan started.

"Well, are you moving to New York? Permanently?" Kyle questioned, not looking up at his **super best friend. **

"I don't know? Wendy is such a pain in the ass to live with. But, she's a nice girl."

"Huh. I know what a pain in the ass feels like." Kyle responded, a humorless laugh escaping his mouth.

"Not funny dude." Stan declared, seriously.

Kyle looked back down. "I know." Then a tense silence fell over the two. Stan broke it.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Stan whispered.

Kyle looked over to his **super best friend**, giving him a warm smile, "It's because I didn't want to worry you."

Tears started pouring out of Stan's eyes. An awkward silence filled the air again.. Before Stan broke it that is.

"Didn't want to worry me! What the fuck dude? I love you! And when you get raped you don't tell me!"

"Stan! Calm down. I'm sorry. It's just that, you're with Wendy, and your moving soon. I don't want to become attached." **More than I already am. **He wanted to say, but that would be too much. Right?

"Dude, I fucking love you! Am in love with you! And you decide not to tell me!" Stan yelled. Tears were now spilling down Kyle's cheeks.

"Y-you're in love with me?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Stan answered without hesitation. And Kyle knew, he knew that Stan loved him. As much as he loved him.

His love was no longer unrequited. He looked at the raven besides him.

"I-I can't do this." Kyle sighed. Stan looked at him.

"Why?" Stan croaked. Kyle sighed, looking into the depths of Stark pond that resembled his love's eyes.

"Because, I just don't think I'm … I just don't think I'm ready for another relationship. With all the therapy, all the court dates, the drama, the … all the shit I'm going through, I just don't think I'm ready Stan. I really do hope you understand." Kyle said. Stan sighed, side hugging his best friend.

"I understand, but, I'm willing to wait until you're ready. Until you want to trust someone and be in another relationship." Stan told him, smiling warmly to him. Kyle smiled back, giving him a quick peck on the lips. A shuffle was heard in the bush. Then a girl with black hair and a purple beret stepped out.

"Wendy?" Stan asked. The girl stepped forward, revealing indeed, that it was Wendy.

"Hey guys … uh, Stan, can I uh, talk to Kyle alone?" She asked. Stan scurried to his feet, looking nervously between the two, before Kyle nodded.

"Yeah, I'll just be … over there." Stan said, pointing to a nearby tree.

The two nodded. Wendy took a seat next to Kyle, looking into the depths of the lake.

"So, you won?" Wendy asked, her violet eyes meeting Kyle's green ones.

"Guess so. I told you I would." Kyle joked. Wendy smiled, "So, did you make up with those boys?" Kyle asked.

"Well, a bit. Were at a mutual understanding. But, not friends. I'm just not lucky with boys am I?" Wendy asked, sighing.

"No, you're just looking for the wrong ones. As much as I hate to admit this," Kyle started, sighing, "But, if you didn't notice, Eric has been head over heels for you in elementary school." He offered her.

"I know. But he's so …" She rolled her eyes, Kyle patted he on the knee, nodding in agreement to her unsaid words.

"Well, I'm glad that were on good terms, because honestly, I didn't want to fight with you over Stan, I guess I was just … jealous, because I liked him so much." Kyle said, "For so … long."

"And I guess I'm sorry for you know, trying to take him away. Guess he was just trying to get away from it all." Wendy sighed.

"Yeah." Kyle breathes out. "Yeah." Wendy says afterwards, and then it falls into a comfortable silence. Two – not so friends, sitting by a lake.

The End

p

Did I trick you? I'm sorry I lied, it's not the end. I just had to put Wendy in there, just to show a little sympathy. I don't know, I felt it necessary to but her in this because Stan's apparently in love with Kyle, so she deserves to know. Anyway, this isn't the end, I have a whole nother chapter, and am currently working on it. Want a sneak peek?

Too bad, I'm evil.

Okay, before I start, I want to say, Welcome to the last chapter of ADDICTED. Thank you all the people who have kept reading all the way through. –Sighs- this was hard work. But I'm working on improving my writing skills, I need to learn how to develop characters, and 'certain' scenes. I might just write T rated things until I feel ready to write lemon. . But I'm working on TWO Crenny things. Rated T though, but anywayzzz … Here be the last chapter.


End file.
